1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat to be installed in such as the first-class cabin of the aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the conventional seat to be installed in the first-class cabin of the aircraft comprises a seat cushion mounted on the frame supported on the floor so as to move in the fore-and-aft direction, a seatback supported on the rear side of the seat cushion for pivotal movement, a leg rest supported on the front side of the seat cushion for pivotal movement, and a footrest provided in the storage formed in the leg rest so as to appear and disappear (move forward and backward).
The position of such a seat can be changed among the normal position in which the seatback is in the near upright position and the leg rest having the footrest store therein faces downward to the near vertical position, the reclined position in which the seatback is inclined backward (downward), and the leg rest having the footrest stored is inclined forward (upward), and the bed position where the seatback is in the near horizontal position and the leg rest with the footrest pulled out is held in a horizontal position on the level with the footrest. The seat is adapted to be changed in its position by operating the corresponding position-change switches provided on the operating panel. The position is changed in the order of the normal position→the reclined position →the bed position, and in reverse, in the order of the bed position→the reclined position→the normal position.
Incidentally, in the seat described above, the operating range of the seatback and leg rest is significantly large, and thus there may be cases where an item such as a cabin baggage is placed within its operating range. In such a case, when the seatback or the leg rest is inclined downwardly, it may brought into contact with the cabin baggage, and as a consequent, the driving force of the driving means may press or jam the item such as the cabin baggage, which may result in damage of the cabin baggage.